


Those Unlike Us

by GreyWardenKitten



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Dalish, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenKitten/pseuds/GreyWardenKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Lavellen never thought he would be where he is now much less in the company of such strange people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fic so please take it easy on me! More to come if people seem to like my stories! Thank you!

Even though we just reached Skyhold it already feels like home. At least to me. Alois Lavellan thought to himself as he sat on the battlements overlooking the keeps large lush garden and the people below. That's usually what he did when he wanted some quiet time. The last few days events still fresh in his mind and weighing on his heart. All those they lost. Alois felt responsible he wished he could of saved more people. He sighed loudly looking up at the sky. Today was going to be a long day. 

Alois walked through the halls of Skyhold exploring rooms forgotten by whoever once lived here. Alois reached the tower where most of the library books and mages stayed. He felt comfortable around his fellow mages but, more so around a certain Tevinter Mage. Dorian was charming, handsome and a powerful Mage. He was also very confident in himself. Maybe very confident was taking it lightly. Dorian smiled at Alois from across the tower as he watched him ever so closely. Alois didn't know much of about Dorian besides the fact that he was a Mage from Tevinter who showed up moments before Corypheus struck to warn the Inquisition. Since Alois has been distant from everyone, not only Dorian, so he hasn't even spoken directly to him. 

"I- I appreciated the warning. You saved a lot of lives by letting us get an idea of who we were fighting." Alois stuttered as soon as he got in ear shot of the other Mage.

"Oh? Is that so?" Dorian once again smiled at Alois.

Alois stepped closer now in arms reach of Dorian. " I'm Alois Lavellan leader of the Inquisition. After seeing what a talented Mage you are we would like to offer you a place in the Inquisition." Alois reached out his hand to shake Dorians.

Dorian took Alois' hand in his own. " Dorian of House Pavus in Tevinter."  
They exchanged a small handshake before Alois turned to look at Dorians claimed space in the Tower. It looked comfortable, if you were the sort to read a lot. A great big comfortable looking chair sat in the corner beside the window with some books piled upon it.

" Looks like you've made yourself at home?" Alois smiled for the first time at Dorian. "I- I'm glad your comfortable here." Alois says as Dorian walks over to the book case.

" Oh yes. A good selection aside from the fact that there isn't many Tevinter based books here." Dorian makes eye contact with Alois then back to looking for a book.

" Ah sorry. I didn't notice." Alois says as he walks over to where Dorian is standing. "Maybe we can find some more on our travels?" He says quickly feeling as if he said the wrong thing with his pervious comment. 

Dorian just laughs and nods. " You are very interesting." Dorian looks back at Alois just in time to see a faint blush creep over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Alois has been spending more and more time with Dorian as the weeks go by. Between taking him on most missions, training, and a weekly chess matches they seem to be growing more comfortable around each other. Alois learns more about Dorian just by watching him when they spend time together. The way Dorian laughs, the way he crinkles up his nose when he's disgusted, the sly smile he gives Alois after a flirtaous comment. By the Maker -Alois was falling for him! 

Alois stands in front of a large mirror in his chambers with a questionable look on his face. He studies his hair noticing his once short raven black hair has grown out almost to his thin eyebrows. Even worse it looked like he had helmet hair. He runs his hand through his hair trying to get it out of that stuck down position. He smiled thinking of the last time his Keeper gave him a haircut. Seems so far away since the last time he saw them.

"Your hair is getting ever so long dear Hearld of Andrastae." Dorian's voice called from across the room as he walked up the small staircase. A smile across his face as the Inqusitor looked back at him.

"Yeah." Alois smiles back as Dorian walks over to the mirror. "Looks like you could use a hair cut too Mister Prim and Proper."

A slight chuckle excapes the Magisters mouth. "Oh I suppose we both could use a trim." Dorian leans in moving the Inqusitors bangs the side with a gentle hand lingering a bit on Alois cheek. "Maybe you should keep it like this. It's rather suiting on you." Another one of those sly smiles painted on his face. 

Alois' face burst in a bright red. " I- You think so?" he studders. Looking up at Dorian who is still giving him that irresistible smile.

"I do believe so, Amatus." Dorian runs his thumb slowly on Alois cheek as he lightly holds his cheek with the rest of his hand.

The Inqusitior just looks up at Dorian to nervous to even move a muscle as the other Mage leans down only inches from Alois face.

"Inqusitior!" loud voices boom through the halls as a stamped of foot steps follow behind. 

Dorian pulls his hand away turning to see Sera, Varric and Iron bull standing at the top of the stairs of the Inqusitiors room. He sighs slightly putting on a fake smile as they rush in greeting Alois rather loudly. 

" Come have drinks with us, Boss." Iron Bulls voice rings out the loudiest from the other who are all talking at once.

Alois smiles at them trying to hid how embarrsed he was. He looks back at Dorian who is already making his exit. "Come join us, Hearld." Varric says with a smile. 

Dorian stops at the foot of the stairs looking at Alois who seems so unsure of what to say. "Go have fun. We will talk later." he says with a smile before opening the door to leave. 

And with that the group drags Alois down to the Tavern for a fun filled night of Wicked Grace and strong drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken messes

The group sat at one of the larger tables beside the taverns bartendar. Laughed filled the room as each went around telling embarrassing stories from their past.

"- Then bamm! It hit him right in the face! You should of seen the look on his face when the other soliders walked him with his trousers around his ankles!" Varric laughed loudly follwed by the other members of the group.

Alois laughs rather quietly sitting between Iron bull and Sera who were both drinking their fourth drink of the night. As the tavern started to empty and the night turned into the early morning hours, Alois excused himself and started making his way back to the stone steps of the keep when he heard someone behind him. He turned back to see Iron bull walking towards him. Alois wasn't sure if Qunari could get drunk but, if they could Iron Bull definitely was! 

"Boss!" Iron bull shouted as he approached the small elven Inqusitior. "Im glad that you came to drink with us tonight. Even if we kinda had to drag you down here." He laughed closing in the space between them. "You should come by more often."

Alois' blushed as Bull got in his personal space. "O-oh? Yeah it was fun." Alois tried to back up but he was already against the large stone wall that surrounded the Keep.

Iron bull smiled putting his large hands against the stone wall effectively pinning the Inqusitor between. "You should see how adorable you look when you make those eyes at me." Bull leans in close enough that Alois can feel the warmth of his breath.

"Ah. Sorry to interrupt but, I'll need to steal the Inqusitor away." Dorian walks down the stairs of the Keep over to the pair. "We were suppose to talk earlier but, it seems it slipped his mind." Iron bull takes a step back looking at the Tevinter Mage.

Iron bull makes a loud noise that only can be described as a sigh and mubbles as he walks away from the pair. Dorian swears he heard Bull mubble something along the lines of "Damn Vints" but he ignores it. 

"Miss me? Of course you did!" Dorian walks over in front of Alois. He takes his hand in the other mans and starts leading him up the stairs of the Keep. "Seems I can't leave you alone for a minute without someone trying to steal you away." Dorian gives one of his classic sly smiles which of course makes Alois blush like a maiden.

The Inqusitor stops in his tracks just staring at Dorian with those wide elven eyes. "B- But" Dorian places his finger on Alois soft lips stopping him mid sentence. "Keep walking Amatus." Dorian whispers as he keeps walking up the stairs to the Inquisitors room.

Once in Alois room Dorian sits on the small couch beside the Inqusitors bed. He pats the seat beside him inviting Alois to sit on his own couch. 

Alois chuckles lightly sitting beside the other mage. "I have grown to like you so Amatus." Dorian spits out almost if he didn't know what to say. The great Dorian Pauvs unsure of what to say? Perish the thought. "I was hoping you felt the same"

"I -I really do!" Alois blushes as he blurts out some what of a confession. "I- I really do I just d- didnt know you-" before Alois could even finish his sentence Dorian leaned in softly kissing him.

Alois smiled as their kiss broke apart. "Oh" He didn't know how else to put it.

Dorian just smiled wrapping his arms around Alois pulling him into yet another passionate kiss. He wasn't sire if this was the best time to make this step but, there was no way he was going to let anyone else take his Amatus.


End file.
